


Dumbest Smart Person I Know

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark, Punk Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: anon asked: Ok so picture this: badboy! Tony Stark getting all jealous and possessive over nerdy little (not quite his boyfriend but everyone knows hes basically Tony's boyfriend) Peter Parker when he finds out that football captain Steve Rogers was flirting with him/asked him out. (Also P.s your blog and writing is amazing)





	Dumbest Smart Person I Know

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker

“Mrs Parker.” Tony grinned as May opened the apartment door. “A pleasure to see you, as always. Is your adoring nephew here?”

“Get your ass in here, Anthony.” May smiled fondly, pulling him into a brief hug as she shut the door. “He’s in his room. Do you want anything to eat?”

“No thanks, new jeans, gotta keep the figure nice and trim.” Tony sighed dramatically. “Though what I wouldn’t give for some of your walnut date loaf.”

“Get out of here.” May laughed, shooting Tony a mock glare. “Go on.”

Tony blew her an exaggerated kiss before heading down the corridor towards Peter’s bedroom, knocking and not waiting for the answering grunt before he pushed the door open. 

“You’ve got a thing going with _Rogers_?” Tony hissed, shutting the door behind him as Peter looked up from his textbook in surprise. “You have sunk to new lows, Peter.”

“Excuse me?” Peter asked, spinning round on his desk chair to face Tony as he collapsed onto the tiny twin bed in the corner of the room. “Since when do I have a thing going with _that_ gorgeous blonde specimen? Why did nobody inform me?”

“I saw him practically drooling over you after your art class today.” Tony, struggling out of his leather jacket and crossing his arms as Peter raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Seriously, I thought he was gonna eat you, it was creepy.”

“We were discussing our project, Tony.” Peter sighed, shaking his head. “If anyone was drooling, it was me. Have you seen his shoulder to waist ratio?“

“You’re so fucking gay.” Tony lamented, tongue flashing out to lick over his lip ring. “But Rogers has totally got a thing for you, and he was laying it on thick.”

“Says you, you’re a pansexual disaster.” Peter shot back. “And he’s not into me, not in any way shape or form, he’s the captain of the literal football team and I’m _me._ ”

“Maybe he has a nerd fetish.” Tony grinned. “Don’t judge people’s kinks, Peter. Maybe he wants to blow you whilst you write chemistry essays.”

“ _Tony_.” Peter groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. “Why would you even say that?”

“Just trying to be a good friend, Petey pie.” Tony assured. “You never know what jocks are into, it’s weird. Maybe he has a size kink, you’re prime twink material.”

“He was just being friendly, not everyone feels the urge to flirt with everything that moves like you do.”

“But you love it.” said Tony, batting his eyelashes, eyeliner smeared around his eyes bringing out the gold flecks in his eyelashes. “Stay away from Rogers, seriously.”

“I’m not- Tony, you can’t tell me what to do.” Peter snapped, head shooting up to stare his best friend down. “If I want to shag Rogers, I’ll do it.”

“Jeez, okay, calm down, no need to get so irate.”

“No need for you to tell me what I can do with my life. Don’t patronise me.”

“I’m not patronising you, I’m trying to help you out. He’s a creep.”

“He’s nice! You take on against literally anyone who looks in my direction.”

“I do not!”

“Do to!”

“Do _not!”_

There was a beat of silence as Peter and Tony glared at each other, daring the other to break first, before they both started laughing, uncontrollable giggles that had them hunching over and grabbing their stomachs. 

“We’re still five year olds.” Tony confirmed through his laughter. “We met each other and mentally stopped aging.”

“We’re a medical phenomenon.” Peter agreed, red tingeing his cheeks. “Scientists are quaking.”

“C’mere, I want cuddles.” Tony said, holding his arms out. “Homework can wait.”

“You’re so needy.” Peter complained, but was out of his desk chair immediately. “You’re like a giant toddler.”

Peter flopped onto the bed and was immediately surrounded by Tony’s arms, pulling him into a familiar embrace. Peter shuffled slightly, and tensed as his elbow touched Tony’s stomach and pulled a whimper of pain from his mouth.

“Tony.” Peter said softly. “Did he hit you again?”

“Can we not talk about it?” Tony asked, and Peter could hear the tremor in his voice. “My dad’s a piece of shit, yeah, but I’m here with you now, and I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Peter mumbled, burying his head in the soft material of Tony’s band shirt, avoiding the still-healing nipple piercings that poked through the fabric. “I’m glad you came here. I like knowing you’re safe.”

“I like feeling safe.” admitted Tony, moving his hand to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I feel safe with you. I always have done.”

“You’re a sap.” Peter giggled, and Tony fluffed his hair up in retaliation, delighting in Peter’s offended squeak. 

They lay in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the traffic outside the apartment, of the radio coming from the kitchen where May was working. Tony let his breathing even out, and Peter was half convinced he’d fallen asleep before he spoke. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Peter replied instantly; they’d been telling each other that with utter conviction since they were kids. “More than anything.”

“No, like I actually love you.” said Tony quietly. “In the whole ‘I want to make out with you and tell everyone you’re mine’ kind of way.“

"You- what?”

Peter shuffled slightly, turning so he could look up at Tony, only to see him staring right back with utter conviction in his eyes.

“I love you so much that the idea of Rogers getting his hands on you made me want to break his neck.” Tony murmured. “I love you so much that if you’d really wanted to be with him, I would’ve dealt with it just to see you happy.”

“Tony-”

“I love your nerd glasses, I love your stupid gross hoodies, I love the way your face lights up when you talk about things you like- fuck, I love you.”

“Tony.” Peter whispered, cheeks burning. “Kiss me, please.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed with relief, pressing his chapped lips against Peter’s soft ones as Peter threaded his fingers through purple hair, coarse and perfect from years of bleach and dye.

“I love you too.” Peter smiled, a genuine smile that made Tony shudder with delight. “God, I’ve been pining after you since the third grade.”

“You’re the dumbest smart person I know.” Tony chuckled, thumb tracing Peter’s bottom lips. “Our friends are literally never gonna let us live this one down are they?”

“Never.” Peter agreed. “We will forever be the butt of all relationship jokes.”

Tony pressed another kiss to Peter’s lips, smiling into it as they heard May call them to dinner


End file.
